notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of the Necromancer
At the height of his power the Necromancer of Dol Guldur had become a powerful ruler, dominating southern and central Mirkwood as well as the lands east of Mirkwood, the Eastbight, and most of the Brown Lands south of it and even parts of the Anduin Vales west of it.Supreme Head of the Necromancer's Dominion (S."Dor Guldur") was the Necromancer, who never appeared openly and whose identity was a well kept secret, many observers and even some of Dor Guldur 's Citizens believed the Necromancer to be identical with the Gonon-u-Kazgûmhoth or the Khaunûlor-u-Thrûnga Burlauga. Population Dor Guldur was populated by the Orcs of Mirkwood, subdivided into several Tribes and clans, and the mannish population or Guldurim, most of them either of Northron or Easterling descend.The Balchoth and Gramuz of eastern Rhovanion were tributary to Dol Guldur too. Language Since the first language of most of the mannish population was either Rhovanian or an easterling dialect, the common tongue Westron was common in everyday affairs, although the guldur dialect was quite harsh and had many influences from Orcish or the Black Speech. Religion In the beginning the Cult of Dol Guldur was a superstitious worship of the death, the Orcs of the Realm had various barbaric tribal cults and the Balchoth followed their superstitious eastern Cults, the worship of Maladûm, later after the Necromancer's true identity had been exposed and Sauron had officially returned the Cult of the Eye with Sauron being worshipped as the Dark Lord became the official religion of the Dominion. The Necromancer, or Burlaugash, was the High-Priest and Prophet of the Dor Guldur, although he was represented outside by his chancellor, the Guldur Mouth or Ómauk-u-Burlaugash, who served as Dol Guldur's chancellor (Khaunúlor) and presided the conclave of the Guldur Sorcerers, the priests of the Necromancer. Economy Mirkwood alone was not an adequate source to supply the Armies of Dol Guldur, so the Necromancer maintained vast plantations, tilled by thralls and slaves, north of the Brown Lands and was supported by the Balchoth who controlled the eastern Plains and collected tributes from the farmers and herders of Wilderland. Settlements Ânghum-maudhûl Ânug-stazg Burh Widu Dol Guldur Flahoz-Blogrum Ilmaryen Ashúrz Maufulug Audaghaim Barad Angol Burgûl-stazg Bûrzkala Fennas Guldur Garmadh-maudhûl Gath Ulunn Gâthlata Gostannon Haunted Inn Kravod Krul Lugu Kúfuzg Lagúrz Lug Lugdúmp Lughâsh Maudhûl-ulur Meonid's Watch Mithechad Naur-hoit Raiderhold Rof's Wood-Cave Romenost Sarn Goriwing Skauril's lair Smallug Sâd Doldúr Sâd Gúlnir Sâd Morangol Strayhold Thangúlhad Administration While the Burlaugash was the official Lord of the Realm the main duties of administration were fulfilled by the Gonon-u-Kazgûmhoth, the Warlord of the Horde of Guldur (B.S."Kazgûmhoth") and the Khaunúlor-u-Thrûnga, the Chancellor of Guldur or Guldur Mouth who ruled the Conclave and was senior to the Snagagoth, the Master of the Hrizgthraki or Slavers.The highest officers of Guldur were the five Gothu or Lords, the Gothtûtûl or Master-Smith, the Imga Urdanûk or first high-commander of Guldur, the Snagagoth, and the Fha-Laugash or High-Priest. Military The Guldur Horde was divided into three divisions, or Urhoth, the Imga, Mak and Kirn. Every regiment was divided into several regiments leach led by a Drartul (B.S."Captain") who is assisted by several Ujâki who lead the normal Dogi or Soldiers.The Horde was lead by the Imga Urdanûk who is subject to the Gonon.Additionally there was a small troop of five elite Rangers, the Grimbúrz, who lead the Grimburî, the Woodsmen of Guldur, these were not part of the Kazgûmhoth but answered directly to the Gonon. Regions Ashenlades Aur Esgalbar Brown Lands Dor-Rhûnen dourstocks Drownholt East Bight Emyn Lûm Fulginheim Emyn Guldur Gathbúrz Mirk-Eaves Mountains of Mirkwood Nan Lanc Scuttledells Southern Mirkwood Talath Harroch Taur Morvirith Category:Realms Category:Dol guldur Category:Dol Guldur Category:Rhovanion